The Face of Death Part 1: Armageddon Prevention
by Clashing Swords
Summary: An amnesic traveler and a young Deku Scrub encounter the land of Termina, which is about to be destroyed. The two set out on a quest to stop the moon from falling in 3 days time and save the land of Termina from it's inevitable demise. Part one of "The Face of Death"
1. Chapter 1: A Creature Named Kid

**Hey guys! I'm Clashing Swords, here with my first story! Just so you know, this is NOT novelization! Ok, with that out of the way, let's get started! Oh yea, and I don't own Legend of Zelda, but I think everyone knew that. ;)**

Chapter 1: A Creature Named Kid

Matt's POV

Matt's first thought: "How am I falling through a TREE?" It was true. Matt was falling through a seemingly endless tree, with no end in sight. Matt recalled that people did this as a sport. What did they call it, skydiving? Matt found it was hard to remember as he fell.

He was also seeing strange images. Hallucinations? Now he knew he was losing it. The images looked like masks of some sort and a blue instrument kept showing up. As he fell, the air seemed to get cooler. Suddenly he heard a distorted laugh echoing through the tree. It was in that moment that he saw a strange red mask, and he knew no more.

When he woke up, he found a strange creature staring back at him. "WOAH!" he exclaimed, and jumped back in surprise. He examined the creature. It looked like it was made of wood, and it had a long snout. The creature had a strange green hat, and overall, looked fairly harmless. He also decided that the creature could have attacked him if he wanted to.

Now that he felt he was in no danger, he began do examine the area around him. He appeared to be in an enclosed area, which was mainly made up of water. There was a door in front of him, with ground in front of it. It was then Matt noticed he was standing on a lily pad of sorts.

The creature he had met earlier was looking at him curiously, as if it wanted to know something. It occurred to Matt that it wanted to know his name, having apparently decided that he was not a threat.

"Hey kid, is it alright if I call you that?" The creature, now named Kid, nodded. "Ok then, my name is… is…" A surge of panic rushed through Matt's chest. "I, I don't REMEMBER!" the amnesic shouted, now in a panicked state. Kid looked pretty surprised to, if that face could look surprised.

Matt began to calm himself. A certain cool headedness had come over him, allowing him to assess the situation. "Well," he thought, "I must have experienced some sort of head trauma. It will probably come back to me eventually. In the meantime, we have to get out of this place."

Kid almost looked worried. It was something about his eyes. "We better get out of here." A name came to his head. "Matt. Sure, that's what I'll call myself." Matt mumbled.

Both Kid and Matt walked out of the door, only to be greeted by lots of platforms. Each platform had a strange looking flower on it. The flowers looked like the one in the previous room. Like a natural, Kid jumped into the flower and burrowed inside. Suddenly, he shot up, holding spinning flowers in his hands. "Hey Kid! Wait!" Matt shouted. He quickly grabbed onto Kid's leg as they sailed over to the next platform.

Kid looked over to him angrily. "Sorry, but don't leave me behind like that!" Kid just looked annoyed and continued to burrow into the next flower. This process continued until they reached the final platform. Kid's walking was a little wobbly and he kept falling down, as if he wasn't comfortable with his legs. It occurred to Matt that he probably wasn't. On the way to the door, Matt found a strange mask lying on the ground next to a strange looking tree. Thinking it to be cool, Matt put it in his bag.

.

"Okay, let's go to the next room." Matt said. Kid just started walking. "Not much for words, are you." Matt mumbled he followed Kid into a strange room which appeared to corkscrew. "Whoa," Matt exclaimed. "That is definitely not normal." A modern looking door opened and he and kid went inside.

They appeared to be in an old structure. There were vines on the walls, moss on the floor, and the stairs leading to the top were rusty. "Someone needs to fire the caretaker." Matt said. "This place is in disrepair." Kid nodded and smiled, (could a snout smile?) and they both walked up the stairs.

When they reached the top, they looked around. There were lots of running gears. The sound of running water was coming from somewhere, but Matt couldn't see where. No one was there. As they went to exit the tower, a voice spoke to them from behind. "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

**OK! That's the first chapter for you guys! This will probably be updated once every week, possibly less. Don't forget to review or give feedback. **_**Constructive**_** criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading, see you next week!**


	2. Chapter 2:Introducing Mr Creepy Smiles

**Happy belated Halloween! Hey everyone, welcome to chapter 2 of "The Face of Death!" It's here that one of the most mysterious characters in video games, the Happy Mask Salesman, is introduced. I'll be shedding some light on him later in the story. I want to thank DaringGirl55 for her wonderful review, and PhantomMoon312 for the favorite! You guys are the reason that I'm updating today instead of Tuesday. How was everyone's Halloween? Mine went great! Ok, now onwards to the chapter!**

**Edit: 11/5/13: Sorry guys, I just realized that you're supposed to create a new paragraph every time a new person starts speaking. Fixed it in this edit. **

Chapter 2: Introducing Mr. Creepy Smiles

Kid and Matt whirled around, shock evident on their faces. Where there once had been no one now there was a man. (How HAD he gotten there?) He was tall, but had a hunched over appearance. This was probably due to the oversized pack on his back. On his pack was a variety of creepy masks. The one on the very front had a white face and looked to be screaming, which Matt found disturbing. Behind him was a strange mark, which Matt didn't think was important.

"Hello," the man began, "I am the Happy Mask Salesman." Matt saw recognition cross Kids face.

"I'll have to ask later." Matt thought. The Happy Mask Salesman continued. "I travel the land in search of masks. During my travels, a mask was stolen from me by an imp in the woods." Matt saw Kid's eyes widen. "For a while, I was at a loss. Then I found you." Matt's eyes began to narrow in suspicion.

"Why do we.." Matt began, but was interrupted by the Salesman.

"SILENCE!" He shouted, his demeanor suddenly murderous.(Did he have bipolar disorder or something?) A few seconds later, his expression changed continued as if nothing had happened. (Yup, DIFINITELY bipolar)

"Now, don't think me rude, but I have been following you." He spoke directly to Kid now.

"I don't think you rude," Matt thought. 'I think you a creepy stalker." This guy was a bit mysterious for Matt's taste. He also seemed to have a strange air around him...

"I have a way to change you back into your normal form." The Salesman stated.

Kid's eyes widened in excitement, leaving Matt to think, "What HAPPENED to this kid?" "If you are able to get back the precious instrument that was stolen from you by the masked imp, then I will be able to return you to your original form. I ask that in return, you get back the mask that was stolen from me by the imp." All of this was said while grinning and leaning forward, which Matt thought odd.

'An imp stole a mask from this guy, huh." Matt thought. "It shouldn't be too much of a challenge to get back." Before Matt could respond, however, the salesman suddenly reverted his pose, started rubbing his chin (What WAS the deal with this guy?), and said "What? This should not be a challenge for those young and courageous such as yourselves."

"Sure, Happy Mask Salesman," Matt said boldly. "We'll get your mask back and you'll turn Kid back to whatever he was before this" Matt said, thinking it would be easy.

"Oh thank you!" The salesman said. "Here is just one more thing to remember. I am a busy man, and I will be leaving this place in 72 hours. How grateful I would be if you could return my precious mask to me by that time."

"Ok," Matt said, a feeling of dread now settled in his stomach. "See you in three days, then" They sealed the deal with a handshake.

Dawn of the First day

72 hours remain

As they walked out of the doors, Matt asked Kid, "What does he mean by 'the precious instrument?'" Kid looked at him helplessly, which, with his snout, looked kind of adorable. "You can't talk in that form, huh." Matt said. "I wish you could. I've got a few questions to ask you." Kid, as usual, just looked at him.

As they walked out, their eyes were met with the sight of a town square. There were carpenters who were arguing about something. For some reason, a lot of them were looking up, as if nervous. One of the people kept shouting at them to stop looking up and get back to work. One of them shouted, "Bremor! Don't be standing looking at yer feet all day!"

Curious as to what the commotion was, Matt looked up at the building, which looked like a clock with no face. What he saw made his heart stop. "Kid." Matt stammered hands and feet shaking. "Whatever you do, _don't look up_" Kid of course, looked up. (Why do people always do that?) What he saw made him squeal in fright.

**And there's chapter 2! Hi, I'm Bold Text, what Matt uses for Author's Notes. You've seen me, and be continuing to see me a lot. Matt hopes he didn't offend anyone with bipolar disorder. Anyways, how was your Halloween? Do you like the story? Have feedback? If so, tell Matt! He would love to hear it. Have a blessed week!**

P.S. Who is that behind you? :)


	3. Chapter 3: The Great (Creeper) of Magic

**Hi, BlodText here again! Unfortunately, Clash is SWAMPED. He has school, a robotics competition, a piano recital, and a couple other projects. He apologizes for not updating, but here he is now! He was also disappointed that he got no reviews. Come on people! Give a poor guy a review! It helps him update faster and really makes his day. the words "Good Job" will suffice. Anyways, on to this chapter! **

The moon, complete with a face, was suspended above the clock tower. "Is it supposed to be so big?" Matt asked. It was then a horrible thought occurred to him. "It's FALLING!" Matt exclaimed. "I guess Mr. Creepy Smiles isn't staying around for the big show. It doesn't look like anyone else is, either." It was true. The square almost was entirely deserted.

"Well, the only ones here would either be waiting for the next ride out of here or stubborn fools" Matt reasoned. "So let's go find some stubborn fools to see what's going on around here.

0 0

As Matt and Kid walked around the town, they realized there were more people then they originally thought. There were guards scattered here and there at there at the exits to the town. There were still people, but they were all inside . The only regular people around were carpenters.

They then overheard the carpenter's conversation. One was yelling at another for staring at the moon, which Matt couldn't blame him for. The carpenters seemed to be arguing about some carnival. Matt also saw a purple haired kid walking out of a narrow channel between buildings.

Matt and Kid continued to walk across town, talking to anyone who wouldn't ignore them.

"Man!" Matt exclaimed as they walked to the north part of town. "Some people are very rude around here." As they continued along, they came across a kid attempting to pop a balloon with a blow gun. The continued strait across and came into what looked like a fountain.

It was here that a bunch of gold things were floating around the fountain. Suddenly they heard a voice coming from the gold things. "Please help me! The masked skull kid has scattered me into many pieces. One of them is lost. If you find it for me, I could surely help you. Matt and Kid looked at each other, nodded, and proceeded out of the fountain in search of the stray gold thing.

0 0

"Well," Matt said to Kid. "One of those gold things shouldn't be hard to find. Let's hurry." Matt and Kid proceeded to run around town in search of the stray fairy. The first place they ran through was a square of sorts. There was a strange design on the floor with a post sticking through the middle. Matt saw an poster advertising a band, but he didn't think too much of it.

As they proceeded down some steps their eyes were met with a town square. There were banners hanging everywhere, as if some kind of celebration was taking place. Two jugglers were tossing balls to each other. One of them sprouted a horrible joke about kidnapping that made Matt cringe. (Seriously, what DEMON did THAT joke sprout from? Maybe it was the Happy Mask Salesman…)

Matt heard a fluttering sound above him and saw one of the gold things hovering a few feet above him. He yelled "Hey, get down here! Your friends are worried about you!" The gold thing stuck out its tongue and kept hovering. (Jerk..) "Well THAT failed." Matt said, frowning up at the annoying gold thing. "How are we going to.."

He was interrupted as Kid, the amazing bag of tricks that he was, (Or should he say, _snout _of tricks! HAHAHAHHAHA!) (Please say I'm funny) jumped into the flower. He sprang out like he did below the clock tower and grabbed the _very _surprised looking gold jerk out of the air. For safe keeping, he tucked it in his hat. It wasn't a perfect fit, and the head stuck out. It glared at Matt as he proceeded to laugh his head off. Kid looked up and laughed too, (Laughing with a snout must be weird, how DID he do it?) though it sounded like he was repeatedly blowing his nose.

"Ok." Matt said. "Now that we have that out of the way, let's go return her." On the way back to the park, however, they made a wrong turn and ended up near the smallest river Matt had ever seen. "Umm, I don't think we've been here before.

Kid looked at him as if to say "You don't say?"

"Let's get out of here." Kid nodded, and they proceeded back into the area with the tower. Matt couldn't help but look up at the moon and shudder involuntarily. Everywhere they went, it felt as though they were being watched.

After a few more wrong turns, (Seriously, that town was confusing.) they made it back to the park. They then ignored the creepy green man that called out to them and continued into the fountain. After they got into the fountain, they let Jerk, as they had named it, loose. After making one final face at them, it rejoined all the others. They all swirled around each other and formed one being, who laughed.

"Thank you, asthmatic and one of altered shape." The being said. "I am the Great Fairy of Magic. (And… she's hideous) I thought the masked child was helping me, and I grew careless."

"What masked child?" Matt thought.

"All I can offer you new is this: I shall grant you Magic Power as a sign of my gratitude. Please accept it!" Kid then started spinning around like he was high.

"What drug did you GIVE him, Lady!" Matt shouted. Kid stopped spinning and threw his arms in the air" "And WHAT exactly was the point of that?" Matt mumbled to himself.

"Now you will be able to shoot bubbles!' The Great Fairy exclaimed. (The great fairy is a creeper and a weirdo. Hands down.)

"Lame-tastic" Matt mumbled as they walked out of the fountain. "Well worth being the 'high hero'" Kid looked at him, snout and head tilted to the left, as if confused. Matt laughed at Kid's confused expression. "It's nothing, Kid." Matt said reassuringly. "Let's just get going."

**BoldText here again! Well, next chapter, Clash goes through the process of making Hide-and-Go-Seek fun to read. Anyways, reviews help! (**Yes, they do!) **Quiet, parenthesis text, it's MY time to shine! (**People think I'm funny!) GUYS, QUIET! I'M TRYING TO DO MY REPORT! (**Sorry.) Anyways, I'm BoldText, (I'm parenthesis text) **and I'm swamped. (**See **you **next **time!)


	4. Chapter 4: Legend of Filler and Text war

**Hey guys! BoldText here again. Clash is still REALLY busy, so this chapter is short. On the bright side, he won his robotics competition! He'll go to the regionals in 2 weeks. All his other stuff is still going on, though. This chapter is just to hold you guys over for the Hide-and-Seek. Thanks for reading!**

"Well then." Matt said as they walked down the ramp that lead away from the fountain. "That was pretty useless. Let's go..." Matt was cut off as Kid blew a bubble, shot it, and popped the balloon. The kid who was next to the balloon widened his eyes in surprise. He began to look for the person who popped the balloon. "Wow, Kid!" Matt exclaimed, "You never cease to amaze me. Let's go talk to that kid."

As they approached the kid, he looked at them and asked. "Were you the guys who popped that balloon? Huh, were ya?" Matt and Kid nodded. "Wow, you would make great Bombers material!" The so- called Bomber exclaimed. "Huh, would ya." He mumbled. Well, I'm Jim, the leader of the Bombers Secret Society of Justice! Want to know more, huh, do ya?"

"Sure…" Matt said, one of his eyebrows raised.

"Well," Jim began. "The Bombers is a secret club that helps people out! We have a cool hideout underground. It leads to Professor Shikashi's observatory! He is the only adult that will play with us." Jim said very fast. "Want to join, huh, do ya?" (Clash god bored with this guys character, so he added in his own stuff.) Jim asked. Matt began to answer, but Jim shouted "WAIT!", causing Matt and Kid to jump. "No scrubs allowed!"

"Hey!" Matt exclaimed. "That's racist!" (Yes, it is.)

"Well, Jim said. "I suppose I could let you in, if you pass my test. think you can, do ya?"

"Bring it." Matt said. Kid looked at him angrily. (His snout enlarged doing that, it looked adorable and kind of ruined the anger effect.) He seemed to be saying. "This again, huh?" Matt cringed in memory.

Suddenly, the clock bells rang. For a split second, Jims face turned into a mask of fear and sadness, a kind that should not have been known by a kid his age. Matt looked up. The moon appeared to get closer to the tower, which made shivers go up Matt's spine. Just as suddenly as it appeared, Jim's fear and sadness disappeared. "Well, Jim said, voice cracking ever so slightly, barely noticeable. "I've got to go home. Bye!" He then sprinted of in the direction of the clock tower.

Matt looked at Kid gravely and said "Night of the first day. 60 hours remain. We better get going."(Dun dun dun…)

** Uh oh! Anyways, that's it! Don't forget to review! (**Yea, don't forget!) **Shut up parenthesis text! (**people like me!) **I'm used in ALL stories! **(I'm a staple of Clash's account!) **Umm…. **(I'm unique!) **I hate you! (**Yes, be angry. Then I will use your anger to _TAKE OVER THE WORLD!) _**Umm… what? (**_MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!)_** OH GOSH IT'S EATING ME! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

To be continued…..


	5. Chapter 5: The Sword Theif

_**Wow, Clash is fast! I'm Bold/Italicized text, BoldText's… replacement. Yea. Don't worry, I'm 100% legitimate and am in no way trying to take over Clash's account. BoldText is just on a vacation, okay? Okay. **_

_**Thank you to NancyDrewfan77, FriedCuccoLady, and guest Heatblizzard! **_

_**Heatblizzard: Clash DOES accept constructive criticism. Please elaborate on you comment about the linearity of the story.**_

_**FriedCuccoLady: Clash thanks you for reviewing! He will keep attempting to make his chapters longer, and break is upon us! Now, he'll have more time to write!**_

_**Nancydrewfan77: Clash says thank you! This review was pretty much why this chapter was posted. **_

_**Now that we have THAT out of the way, let's proceed to the next chapter!**_

Night of the First Day

After the clock bells rang, some lights began to light up. Some shops and other things opened for business, while others closed down. The streets slowly but steadily became deserted, save for a few peole who remained. Two of those people were Matt and Kid, who noticed this from their position on top of a roof.

Little did they know, a dangerous criminal hid in the shadows. "Now," He thought. "I shall kill _him _and be a hero! He is close. I can sense…" He was cut off by a bubble that Kid blew.

Because of boredom, Matt and Kid were having target practice. Kid had been aiming for the clock tower when he had missed and hit the strange man. The strange, cloaked man fell over into sight, with green goop on his face. Matt and Kid exchanged a glance, then rushed over to help him.

"We're sorry." Matt said. "You got in the way of our target practice. Why were you there anyways? If you were hiding, we could see you."

"You could!" The man gasped in shock. You must have super vision or something…"

"No." Matt said. "We saw your head. It was pretty obvious."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' The man despaired. How am I supposed to kill you now?"

"Wait, WHAT?" Matt exclaimed. Matt balled his fists and Kid prepared to blow a bubble. He was proving to be a very useful ally.

"MUAHAHAHHAHAAHHA! I AM EVIL!" (He's something beyond an idiot. I actually don't have the word.) The man exclaimed now holding a knife. Unfortunately for him, Matt punched him in the face, giving him a black eye.

He stumbled back into some crates. As he began to get up, Kid shot a bubble at him. This prevented him from getting up and he was now backed into a corner. His knife was pinned against a wall, but he had a shield out.

"Well." The man began. "You prove to be worthy adversaries." Matt would have given the man another black eye, but the shield was in the way. "Now, I shall take my leave. MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!" He then sneezed, completely ruining the effect. (Spoiler alert: he doesn't exist in the game.)

While he still had a shred of dignity, he threw a deku nut. however, the nut exploded in his face, causing him to stumble into a bottom crate. This caused all the crates to fall and encase him. (I have now nicknamed him "Captain Comic Relief") He very slowly crawled out from the pile and began sluggishly crawling away.

"Do you think… we should… stop him?" Matt managed. He was laughing so hard he was rolling on the floor. Kid had a similar reaction. There were bubbles flying everywhere and the sound of sneezing, crackling wood, and laughter. The laughter sounded almost… human. (Foreshadowing alert…) Kid managed to shake his head, and they left him crawling away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well," Matt began. "What should we do now? I certainty can't think of anything." They were back on the roof. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. "Let's see what's outside the town. It couldn't hurt." Kid nodded his head in agreement, and they jumped down of the roof. (THAT's real safe.)

However, when they proceeded through the exit, a guard stopped them. "Stop!" He yelled. "It's dangerous for kids at night. Besides, you're not properly equipped for the outside." (Anyone else despise these guys in the game?)

Matt spotted the sword on the guard's belt. "Not yet we aren't…" (Uh oh.) Matt began to devise a plan to get the sword.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

First, Kid lured the guard to the pool they had found, saying that they had spotted someone suspicious coming from there. (And he BELIEVED them!? Idiot…) While the guard was distracted, Matt made a very loud banging noise on the tower near the clock tower. Some wood fell, and Matt pocketed it and hid. The guard, who had turned around to inspect it, was hit in the back of the head by one of Kid's bubbles. Then, something went wrong.

According to Matt's plan, the guard was supposed to have the goo covering him. Unfortunately for them, the guard's helmet fell over his eyes when the bubble hit. This protected the guard's eyes from the goop. The now very angry guard turned around and chased Kid. With the wood Matt had gotten from the tower and the goop that had fallen to the ground, Matt created a very simple device. Matt motioned for Kid to come closer.

With the guard on his tail, Kid ran franticly towards Matt's hiding place. Matt set the device down and watched.

The guard, who was not looking where he was going, failed to notice where he was stepping. (Good lesson kids, watch where you're going.) He stepped on a pad that sent a wooden arm (Goo included) at the guard's face. Goo got in the guards eyes and the guard screamed. While he was distracted, Matt took the sword out of the scabbard and left the scene with Kid.

They then went outside.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After walking out of the town, they were met with the site of pillars leading up to a hollow log. There were strange skull things floating around that looked like they were on fire. (How were they on FIRE?) One approached them, but Matt killed it easily.

Matt and kid went to a field of tall grass to the left. Both of them saw a chest, and they ran to it. Suddenly, some plant sprang out of the tall grass! Matt and Kid jumped as the strange plant creature snapped his jaws (Yes, he said JAWS.) at them.

The plant was blue, with a green stem. Matt noticed it looked like a plant he knew, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. Didn't it trap flies..? Anyways, the important thing was that it was trying to kill them. Matt used his newly stolen sword to slice it at the stem, cutting it in half. "Well then." Matt said, gesturing to the field. "Any more _interruptions? _ There was no answer. (Good, I would have questioned their sanity.) "Ok." Matt said. "Just making sure. Now let's go to that chest."

They got to the chest and opened it. Inside was a gleaming red gem. Kid looked mildly unimpressed, but Matt stared at it in awe. "LOOK at that thing!" Matt exclaimed excitedly. "That must be worth a TON!" Kid's snout drooped and shook his head. (He almost looked confused…) "What? Your telling me that's not worth…" He was cut off by a chicken crowing. A few seconds, the bells of the clock tower rang.

"Wow, morning already!' Matt exclaimed. "Let's go see if that Jim guy is there." Kid nodded his head in agreement, and the duo proceeded into the town.

_** Clash isn't stalling. I don't know what you're talking about. Remember to review! Remember, I'm DEFINITELY not trying to take over anything. I'm not suspicious or plotting anything. Don't forget to review! It ALWAYS helps! See you next chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Hide-and-go-Bomb

Hi everyone! Clash here with a little news. I'm very sorry I haven't updated, but I haven't been on the computer in a week. Also, my office is being renovated,I had my piano recital and robotics competition Sunday (He failed both… ) and I've been drowning with Algebra homework. Thanks to FriedCuccoLady and CoolCollegeNerd for reviewing.

FriedCucooLady: Yes, they are bad kids! I didn't want Matt to come off as a goody-two-shoes.

CoolCollegeNerd: Thank you for reviewing! I will try to take all your sugestions into consideration. We personify our text types here, so I'll take a poll on my page when I get the time. Thank you for the constructive criticism!

BoldText has gone missing, and he was unintentionally replaced with bold/italicized text. Something seems fishy about that guy…

Anyways, on to the chapter! __

Chapter 6: Hide-and-go-Bomb

"Ok, you ready?" Jim asked. After the events of the previous night, Matt and Kid returned to the park. There they met Jim, and he explained their challenge. It was a game of hide-and-seek, which Matt inwardly scoffed at. With the world about to be destroyed, he didn't feel it was important.

Without waiting for an answer, Jim shouted "Go!" and all 5 bombers were off. Matt closed his eyes and counted to 20…

Matt opened his eyes, and he couldn't believe what he saw. Standing directly in front of him was a bomber. Matt just blinked a couple of times, mouth open. "Is he.." Matt started. "is he even _trying_ to hide?" Kid looked about as shocked as he was. "I'm not even going to _try_ to get him." Matt said. 'I feel like I'd be picking on the mentally challenged if I did that." Kid just shrugged his tiny wooden shoulders and caught him by spinning. (I would get dizzy very fast from doing that.)

Matt and Kid searched the rest of the area. (They didn't go into the fountain, and I don't blame them.) They found Jim behind the slide. He gave them a bit of a fight, but the eventually cornered him. "At least _one _of them has some sense." Matt mumbled as they proceeded through the entrance furthest from the slide.

As they walked in, they saw a kid walking around, seemingly oblivious to what was happening. Matt, with a private roll of the eyes, caught him. "3 down, two to go." Matt said as they proceeded down a set of stairs . The stairway was long and didn't slope down very much. There were three shops along the left side, and an indent on the right where a man was sitting. He asked them if they wanted to deposit any rupees, whatever those were, but they continued past.

They came into the area with the clock tower. Matt and Kid searched around, but no kids were there. They ended up at the park again, where they took the entrance closest to the slide.

They then came to the town square that they had seen earlier. Directly to their left, there was a stairway, which went down to more town square. A kid was standing in front of a narrow passageway directly in front of them. In general, the area was compact, and there were many roofs spread all over the place. One roof had a great big bell on it. Matt and Kid scanned the area for any signs of the kids.

There were two kids. One was on a roof opposite a bell. As far as Matt could tell, the roof was inaccessible. There was another kid on another roof to the right of the narrow passageway that the other bombers kid was guarding. The "hiding" (If you can even call it that.) kid was holding some strange chicken-like creature. "I've got you now!" Matt shouted. To Matt's extreme surprise, the kid used the chicken thing to glide down to safety.

It was then that the mysterious man Matt and Kid had encountered at the clock tower struck. "MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" He shouted gleefully. "I've got you now, una…" He was cut off from saying the name when the kid that flew down earlier released the chicken. The chicken wasted no time going up to the man and clawing at his face. "AHHHHH!" The man screamed in agony. "Get it off of me!" He then proceeded to run out of town and pass a very surprised looking guard who was missing his sword.

Kid, who recovered faster than the open-mouthed Matt, ran up and caught the kid who had the chicken earlier. For some reason, the first kid jumped off of his roof. (Great lesson kids, jump off of inaccessible roofs for fun. It will improve your chances of winning by 99.9993%) Matt came to his senses and caught him.

"Darn!" The kid exclaimed sadly. "I can't believe you caught me!"

"We caught all the rest, too." Matt nonchalantly stated.

"WHAT! You caught ALL of us!"

"Yup."

"Darn. Man, you're good!"

"Thanks! Let's go back to the park."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Jim saw that they had won, his eyes widened. "Wow!" He exclaimed. "You guys are great, aren't ya! You definitely deserve to be members of the Bombers Secret Society of Justice, don't ya!" Matt smiled a bit at this. "Here are the rules. Listen, why don't ya." Matt and Kid nodded, and Jim began his explanation of the rules. (Clash isn't going to include it here because it's boring. Basically, it's just help people out. they're pretty cool kids, if you ask me.)

Jim finally finished his long explanation of the rules. Kid was listening, but Matt had dozed off. "Understand, do ya?" Jim finished. Matt blinked a few times and nodded his head. Kid gave him a sideways glance, but said nothing. (Of course he can't say anything. He can't)

"OK!" Jim said, completely oblivious to Matt's sleeping antics. "The code is…" At this, all of the bombers kids turned around, revealing the numbers on their shirts. "25314!" Jim exclaimed. Use it to get into our hideout in West Clock Town. Matt didn't know where west clock town was, but he had a pretty good guess as to where the hideout was.

As Matt walked away, he noticed an odd sight. A man in green clothes was floating up high, tied to a big, red balloon. "Hey Kid." Matt started. "Want to get that guy down?" Kid redirected his gaze to where Matt was looking. His snout opened wide in surprise. He quickly got a hold of himself. It occurred to Matt that he had probably seen stranger things. Kid blew a bubble that hit the balloon, which popped, leaving a very surprised looking man falling out of the sky.

The man quickly got up and dusted himself off, as if he was used to falling out of the sky. (Can't imagine why.) When Matt saw his appearance, he had to take a double take. The man was clearly older, yet was very small. He had a red face. (and good LORD, what was with his outfit?) "His hat almost looks like yours, Kid." Matt murmured to Kid. Kid was in too much shock to say anything.

"Green hat." The strange man started, talking to Kid. "Are you one of the forest folk?" Kid just nodded. "Wonderful! Are you too still waiting for a fairy?" At this, Kid cringed. "We must be friends, yes we must!" Tingle said, jumping up and down.

He suddenly turned to Matt. "Are you of the forest folk?" The man asked.

"I don't think so…" Matt responded.

Hearing this, the man lost interest in Matt and turned back to Kid. "My name is Tingle. Because you're my friends, I will sell you maps for cheap. The map of clock town is only 5 rupees!"

"Um… I guess we'll take it. It _would _be nice to know where we're going." Matt said. "But what is a…" He was cut off by Kid pulling the red gem out of his bag. He gave Tingle the red gem, and Tingle gave him 3 blue gems and a map. Matt guess that 'rupees' were this place's currency.

"Good bye, friend!" Tingle exclaimed as they walked into what they now knew was West Clock Town. They told the 'guard' the code, then proceeded into the Bombers Hideout.

_** There's chapter 6! Something interesting: When Clash finished typing this chapter, it had 1,234 words in it, not including the A/Ns. DON"T REVIEW! Reviews ruin my plans to destroy Clash's channel and make it harder for me to keep possessing BoldText… I mean…. ummm… Yea, there's no way to make that sound good. BYE!**_


	7. New Year's Battle

Hi guys, Clash here. Really sorry this isn't a chapter, but I've been busy with… stuff… (Shows image of him playing Wind Waker HD) Important stuff. I just want to get this whole ItaliBold text thing out of the way. (FriedCuccoLady, he's using your name for him because he likes it. Don't feel copied.) Also, my midterms are coming up, so I'll be studying those for a while. That won't matter much, because I'm stockpiling chapters! On may channel, there is a poll to decide wheather the text types stay or go. (Please let us stay! )So, to get the ItaliBold shenanigans out of the way, here's THIS:

(Warning: Randomness ahead.)

Parenthesis text is teleported to a dark arena.

Par: (Great, nothing good can come out of THIS meeting.)

IB: _**Hello, par. I've been expecting you.**_

Par: (You just said that to make yourself sound cool, didn't you.)

_**IB: Maybe… but that's not the point! You've been interfering with my plans to take over Clash's channel! You MUST be eliminated. The only way to do that it to turn you into italicized! **_

Par:__(Not if I can help it!)

Par HP: 1500

IB HP: 2500

Par used Commentary!

-300 to IB!

Par HP: 1500

IB HP: 2200

_**IB: Owww… My digital ears! Enough of this foolishness! I CALL YOU!**_

IB Summoned The Reaper of Souls!

-2499 HP Par!

Par HP: 1!

IB HP: 2200

_**IB: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I hope you enjoy being my italicized minion! You shall never commentate of interfere with my plans again! I AM EVIL!**_

Unknown used Heal Beam!

Par's HP fully restored!

_**IB: What?! What is this madness?!**_

Unknown: Madness? THIS IS CLASH!

Par: (Clash!)

Clash has joined the battle!

Clash: Alright, you vile virus! Prepare to be exterminated!

Clash used McAfee!

-1200 HP IB!

Par: 1500 HP

IB: 1000 HP

Clash: 9992 HP

Clash: That didn't do much…

_**IB: FOOL! I'm not a virus! I am… **_**HELP! **_**Shut up! **_

Clash: Don't worry, BoldText! We'll save you! Par, use Connect!

Clash and Par connected Fanfiction and Clash's computer!

Clash used Reviews!

-9001 HP IB!

_**IB: NOOOOOOOO!NOT THE FACE!**_

ItaliBold defeated!

** Thanks guys! Now I can go back to doing author's notes! Thanks to all the wonderful reviews Clash got. They make his day, you know. Happy New Years! (Posted on 1/1/2014 at 12:00)**


	8. Chapter Whatever:The spiders are coming!

**`Hi guys! Bold here once again, in his rightful position. **(Bold, stop referring to yourself in third person.) **Be quiet, par! **(I saved your butt last chapter.) **Silence! Anyways, Clash is back with a new chapter! Unfortunately, his midterm are coming, which will lead to some delays. Anyways, on to chapter 7! Or is it 8? I'm confused. Anyways, here is chapter whatever. Enjoy!**

__After relaying the pass code to the 'guard,' they walked down a narrow channel between buildings. At about 3/4 of the way in, the walls became a rusty-red brick. After arriving at the end of the downwards sloping channel, the duo stopped to let their eyes adjust. What Matt saw appalled him.

The room was very dimly lit, the only lighting coming from the end of the brick hallway that stood in front of them. Another hallway branched out to the left of that one.

To their left, water flowed from a metal grate that rose to the ceiling that was about six feet up. The floor in front of them was made up from a small channel of water and several dry protrusions surrounded by the wet floor. I looked like they would have to jump from one to one. wet floor. They stood on one of them. The whole place reeked of fish.

In short, they were in a sewer.

"THIS is their hideout!?" Matt said incredulously. "They need to get some refurbishment done in here." (Hello Mr. vocab.) "Let's go down that hallway. Maybe this is an in-between of sorts."

They continued down the passage, jumping from one platform to another. After jumping off of the final one, they landed on a large strip of flat, dry brick leading up to a seemingly pointless archway. Just as they were about to pass through the arch, a giant spider floated down and started attacking Kid!

"Not today you black fool!" Matt shouted after screaming in terror for about a second. Kid blew a bubble at it but it didn't seem to affect it. Matt sliced at it with his sword to get its attention. When that didn't work, he flipped it over with his sword like a pancake.

That did the trick. The now further enraged spider got up on its 8, creepy legs. (SOMEONE has arachnophobia.) Before it did, however, Matt spotted a pulsing, purple underbelly. "Probably its weakness." Matt thought to himself. Matt charged at the monstrous spider, sword pointed down.

The monster jumped on the side wall, skittered across, jumped off behind Matt, and pounced. Unfortunately for it, Matt was ready. As it jumped, he stuck his sword strait through the monsters pulsing abdomen. The reaction was immediate. The spider let out a high pitched shriek and practically dissolved on Matt's sword, leaving nothing but some purple good on the tip of the sword.

Kid then released a bubble that went sailing over Matt's head. "Little late for that, Kid." Matt said jokingly. They both proceeded down a corner and into a large, square room made of bricks. There was a balloon at the end of the room where a ladder was stationed. Matt gestured to the balloon, which Kid promptly popped.

They both walked over to the ladder, which Kid had a bit of trouble climbing. (Those smooth, wooden hands couldn't have helped.) Matt picked up Kid with one hand and climbed the ladder with his other.

Once they reached the top Matt put Kid down. They appeared to be in a storage room of sorts. There were boxes stacked up against the front and left walls. A grand staircase took up the entire right wall. The room was blue and multicolored light shone shown the stairs. "Now _this _is a hideout!" Matt exclaimed. "Let's go up those stairs. That astronomer that the kids talked about might be able to help us figure out what's causing the moon to fall."

They proceeded into what Matt was sure, despite his current lack of memories, was the most colorful room he had ever seen. The room was dome shaped, with a large telescope protruding in the center of the room. The walls were made up of multicolored panels, which shifted color if you looked at them from certain angles. "That's a cool optical illusion." Matt thought to himself.

The astronomer, just noticing their entrance, turned around to face them. He was a very old man, with a snow white beard and hair. He wasn't very tall, but he wasn't short either. "Are you a friend of those bombers children?" He said in a deep voice. Matt nodded and he laughed.

"Those children… I feel kind of bad for them. Especially in light of recent events…" His tone then turned darker. "But let's not talk of those things!" The old astronomer said, his tone forcibly lightning. "Would you like to look through my telescope?"

"Sure." Matt said, advancing to the telescope. What he saw didn't surprise him.

The moon, scary as always, was hovering over the clock tower. It seemed a bit closer, but not enough to be a huge deal. "It's funny" Matt thought, "that something like the moon getting closer wouldn't seem noteworthy to me. I guess I've seen a lot of strange stuff before for _this _not to surprise me." He swiveled the telescope down on top of the clock tower by chance.

There he saw a kid, on top of the clock tower. This surprised Matt, who didn't see a possible entryway to the top. "Astronomer?" Matt asked. "Is there a way to get up to the top of the tower."

"No." The astronomer replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because there's someone up there."

"Let me see that!" The astronomer exclaimed in a surprised tone. Matt jumped out of the way in shock as the astronomer hurtled towards the telescope with surprising speed for a man his age. He looked at the telescope and his eyes widened. "How can it be?" The astronomer muttered just loudly enough for Matt to hear.

'Astro? What's wrong?" Matt asked.

"Astro?"

"Well, I don't want to keep calling you astronomer, (And Clash doesn't feel like typing it over and over again) so Astro seemed like a good choice.

"My name is Hubert Blaine Wolfeschlegelsteinhausenbergerdorff."

"Yea… I think I'll just stick with Astro for now."

'Fine. Be that way. Anyways, that skull kid is the same one that came into my observatory the other day and demanded that I give him a moon's tear. I don't know why a child like him would want one, but…"

"Hold up. What is a moon's tear?"

"A moon's tear is a very rare rock that drops from the moon around the carnival.

"What carnival?"

"WHAT CARNIVAL? What do you MEAN, WHAT carnival? Didn't you come here for it?"

"Woah, calm down Astro. Kid and I," Matt grestured to Kid, who was watching the exchange with some amusement. "aren't from here. And we didn't come for the 'carnival.' Can you explain it to us?"

"Sure." Astro sighed. "I guess I…" Suddenly, scuttling noises were heard coming from downstairs. "Oh no."

"What?"

"The spiders are coming! The spiders are coming! RUN!" Astro sprinted out of the door in terror.

"Ummm… what is he talking about?" Suddenly, a hissing was heard as a river of black bodies scuttled up the stairs and faced the duo. Matt's eyes widened at the massive amount of spiders. He raised his sword, and Kid blew a bubble. Then the spiders attacked.

**Holy crap, Clash is evil. Anyways, he split the chapter into two because it was getting VERY long and he wanted to have a chapter for later. Oh yea, and Hubert Blaine** **Wolfeschlegelsteinhausenbergerdorff** **is a real name! Look up 'longest name' and you'll find it. **** Unfortunately, break is ending and Clash is in his room crying. He'll see you next chapter. **MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA! I AM EVIL!


End file.
